To Bring You Back
by fanfictionman11
Summary: Sesshoumaru's journey into the underworld to retrieved the one who in the process of getting back her heart had stolen his.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru was irritated, and every step he took only fueled his irritation. He had just left the village where his half-brother resided bearing gifts for Rin, the human girl he once brought back to life and journeyed with. The only human he cared about for that matter. As he left, he caught the scent of Inuyasha's mate, Kagome. Glancing down, he saw that she had indeed return after spending three years in her own time. When she saw him, she waved him farewell while saying, "Goodbye big brother." That caused him immediate irritation. How dare she act so familiar with him just because she was the mate of that hanyou. As he walked along, ignoring the ramblings of Jaken, his irritation only got worse. It wasn't so much her words but her very presence that cause his unpleasant mood. Three years she had been gone causing that worthless brother of his to mope around and then she just returns. Three years since the death of that despicable scum Naraku. Three years since the death of her. Kagome's presence brought to the forefront of his mind the woman whom had first caused his heart to stir, whose death had infuriated him and set him on his path to true power. The woman he admits only to himself that had she lived she would have undoubtedly become his mate. He had watched her die, being at peace in a field of flowers simply by his being there. Never in his life had he felt so weak, so utterly useless as in that moment, unable to save her. In his war against Naraku, it was the only battle Naraku had won. Ever since then, whenever a gentle breeze touched his face he thought of her.

The following month Sesshoumaru once again returned to the village bearing a gift for Rin. He could not help spoiling the girl as she had earned a special place in his heart. He had decided to leave her in the village to grow up amongst her kin and enjoy childhood, and then rejoin him when she turned eighteen if she chose. Plus there was a young demon-slayer boy she wished to stay close to. As Sesshoumaru prepared to leave, the young girl blurted out something quite odd. "You should just go get her lord Sesshoumaru" Rin chimed happily. Sesshoumaru simply stared at her liked she had spoken gibberish. He was well aware of her ability to see pass his facade and into his heart so feigning ignorance would not work, but he didn't have to answer her. Rin rolled her eyes at his stubbornness, "you know very well who I'm talking about so why don't you go get her back." Sesshoumaru glared at her "do not speak such foolishness, she is gone," he replied flatly. "So what, are you going to accept it like that, don't you miss her, I know you do." She said while glaring right back at him. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Your lord Sesshoumaru, you can anything. You brought me back to life, twice. So surely you can find a way to bring her back. So no more stalling my lord, go get back what is yours." Jaken was clueless as to what they were talking about (as usual) and didn't like it. He was about to reprimand Rin for daring to speck to lord Sesshoumaru in that when he was cut off before he could even begin, "Jaken stay here until I return" Sesshoumaru said sharply, leaving no room for argument. And with that Sesshoumaru turned, walked three paces and bounded into the sky. Rin waved him goodbye saying "good luck lord Sesshoumaru I'll take care of A-Un and Jaken until you get back". Jaken was left dumbstruck wondering...What just happened. Sesshoumaru flew at top speed, already certain of his destination. Why had he waited so long to do this? Why was it that a little girl could see straight through him? And why the hell was he taking orders from said little girl. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a slight demonic aura off to the east on a distant mountain. He knew this aura for it belonged to the sword he had once possessed, Tokigin. He had decided to leave it be having no use for a broken sword but his new sword Bakusaiga started to pulse. Sesshoumaru narrowed it eyes at it wondering what the sword could want. "What is it you desire," he wondered aloud. Then he simply decided to give the sword what it wanted and headed toward the mountain.

Sesshoumaru landed on the mountain at the site of his battle with moryomaru, the place where the Tokigin was broken in half, and there on the ground in front of him laid the very same sword. Once again the Bakusaiga pulsed. "You wish to be drawn do you not," he muttered to himself then drew his sword. The sword pulsed and hummed with demonic power, "hmm, do as you wish" he said then stabbed the blade straight through the broken Tokigin. Immediately Bakusaiga started to absorb the demonic energy of the Tokigin, adding it to its already massive amount. After which the Tokigin became a dull broken blade on the ground and Bakusaiga gained its power and ability's much like how his brothers sword the Tetsusaiga could take the power of the sword it defeats and make it its own. He fired off a (dragon strike) as a test and was impressed at the destructive power of the technique as it obliterated the top of the mountain he was standing on. Having regained the power of Tokigin, Sesshoumaru once again took to the air, heading toward the person he considered the most annoying woman in the world, his very own mother.

Sesshoumaru landed on the steps leading towards his mother's throne room and immediately regretted the decision to come here, but for sake of his goal her help was necessary. His mother, the great dog demoness was in possession of the meidou stone, a powerful weapon capable of opening portals to the underworld and resurrection. However his mother had a flare for the dramatic and knew how to get under his skin so he rarely ever sought her help. The guards bowed respectfully as he passed and the lady in waiting ushered him into the throne room where his mother already awaited his arrival. "My my, to think that you would visit me of your own accord, surely this world must be coming to an end. What is it that you seek this time?" she said in an exaggerated manner. Sesshoumaru glared at her in annoyance. His mother was dress in a beautiful deep purple juuhinitoe with golden sakura petals flowing across the garment; a black obi with the same flower design secured the garment around her waist while a golden chihaya was draped on her shoulders, she exuded power and eloquence (and mischief). She narrowed eyes at her son then sighed "Sesshoumaru, you come all this way no doubt to ask for my help yet you stand there and glare at your own mother, what a rude child you are." Sesshoumaru could feel his irritation building already. "Mother I have no time for your games, I require a path into the underworld," he said flatly in returned. His mother raised her eyebrows the sighed again. 'Really not even so much as a hello, such rudeness, I really don't know where I went wrong in raising you," she said with false dejection. "Mother this is important to me," he replied seriously. This comment seemed to pique her interest. "Oh really now, and what or should I say whom is so important that my son would willingly jump into the underworld for them." She asked. "That is no concern of yours" he said plainly. Even while putting on an air of nonchalance she studied him. It was exceedingly rare for him to care about anyone as evident by the fact that it took him seventy years to even care about someone enough to activate the meidou zangetsuha which her husband, his father told her he would only achieve when his heart was truly moved to save someone. But this request concerned her. Despite her whimsical attitude she truly loved her son and did not want to see him harmed. "Then I will have to deny your request. The last time I sent you there was on orders from your father. He knew that you would come to me to strengthen your sword and even then I was hesitant. But now you would have me do so without even knowing the reason for it, this I cannot do. Besides despite how I may appear I would very much like to have grandchildren and throwing you into the underworld would eliminate such a possibility." Surprise and irritation flashed across Sesshoumaru face before returning to its regal calm. Then with a sigh he spoke. "If that is your wish mother then you are already impeding it." His mother's eyebrows shot up almost into her hairline at that comment.

"What's this? Are you actually intending to bring someone back from death? But if that's the case then why not simply use the Tensaga. Oh I see this _woman_ was not just taken in spirit but body as well. Which is why you need to venture into the underworld." His mother said with apparent giddiness at having figured out his plan. "But still this is a very dangerous thing you wish to attempt. The underworld is not a place for the living and your goal would require you descending into hell itself, far beyond the path. Once beyond the path I cannot help you and even a demon of caliber could not escape it easily." While this was a first, she couldn't simple let him do this. But Sesshoumaru had never done anything without careful consideration, plus the look on his face told her that if she didn't help him he would simply find another way. With a heavy sigh she finally relented. "Very well, but tell me you at least have a means of escape. As I said, even I cannot help you beyond the path. "Of course I do. Who do you take me for? I will return, and I will not be deigned what I want." He said with slight annoyance in his voice. She smiled at her son's antics. "Then I will bestow you with this blessing." She said as she removed the meidou stone from around her neck and held it out with both hands. The light that shone from the stone enveloped Sesshoumaru's body. "The light will protect you for half a day and clock you from detection. But once it's gone the underworld will leach away your life force until you are unable to leave. And bear in mind that time flows differently there so do not stay long." As she issued this final warning she held up the meidou stone which once again shone with brilliant light. Then the path was opened. Sesshoumaru turned and walked fearlessly towards it but stopped right at the precipice. Without so much as turning his head he spoke these three words. "Mother, thank you." Then he leapt through the portal and was gone. His mother sat in stunned silence for awhile. Never had he ever said those words to her. "Well it looks like he's finally growing up. Took him long enough." She giggled to herself.

Sesshoumaru dashed along the path wasting no time in reaching his goal. The guardian to the gates of hell didn't even try to slow him down. He was aware that Sesshoumaru wielded the only sword capable of slaying the denizens of the underworld and decided it was in his best interest to stay clear of him. Sesshoumaru saw the gatekeeper made no attempt to stop him and smirked to himself. "So even the dead have the common sense not to oppose me" he thought to himself. Then he leapt straight off the path, into the pits of hell itself. The underworld was a massive open field of pure suffering. The entire place was tainted blood red and jagged mountains jet black obsidian rose into the black clouds. The air was sulfuric and hazy. The wails of millions of souls in despair filled the air and monsters and demons the likes of which he had never seen before roamed everywhere. For the first time since starting on this mission Sesshoumaru felt doubt. How was he supposed to find her here, amongst all these souls? It was at that time that the Tensaga made itself known. It began to pulse and Sesshoumaru knew what the sword wanted so he drew it. The sword flew out of his hand and hovered in the air. "Lead the way then." Sesshoumaru told the sword and chased after it as it took off to the north. He flew behind Tensaga for what felt like days, following the sword to the one he sought. Nothing paid him any mind which he realized was due to the protection his mother had given him.

Along the way Sesshoumaru spotted and decided to rescue two additional people. The first was Kanna, the mirror demon incarnation from Naraku. He had heard that during her battle with Inuyasha she had stolen all the demonic energy from the Tetsusaiga and nearly defeated him. He also remembered when he received a shard of her mirror and was able to replicate Tetsusaiga's powers. She would be a valuable asset so he decided to take her along. The second was Hakudoushi. Yet another incarnation of the hanyou scum Naraku. Hakudoushi possessed a cunning intellect and could create barriers strong enough to withstand the backlash wave and the red (barrier smash) Tetsusaiga. Both would make powerful subordinates but were not the one he came for. Finally after what felt like months, he found her. There she sat, slumped in a field of dead flowers (ironic I know). With her head hung low and miasma pouring from her body. He paused for a moment remembering the last time he saw her. The rage and shame he felt for being unable to save her. Then slowly he approached. Picked her up in his arms and stared at her. Her wounds closed and her head fell against his chest. He clutched her in his arms almost fearful she would disappear again. "Finally I have found you, Kagura."

Just then Sesshoumaru's luck ran out. The protection spell from his mother faded and he realized his twelve hours were up. Instantly he felt dizzy. He was a living being in the land of the dead so his life force was being drained away until he joined the dead. Plus the denizens of hell could sense him now. And they poured in from all sides to make him one of them. He needed a way out fast and just then it arrived. There was a massive boom as something crashed into the ground in front of him. "To think that you of all people, would be foolish enough to venture into my realm." Someone spoke. When the dust cleared Sesshoumaru saw the one spoke and his ticket out. So'unga, the sword of the underworld that was once wielded by his father Inu no Taisho that Inuyasha and he had locked away in hell. Sesshoumaru knew that coming to the underworld would provoke the sword into attacking him. He glared at it, "I see you're still holding on to that arm of mine." Sesshoumaru said with disgust. "It serves its purpose." The sword replied. "As will you soon enough. "To think that you would come here where I am strongest. To save a pathetic woman. Just how-." Sesshoumaru had had enough already, especially that last statement. And faster than So'unga could see he drew the Bakusaiga and split So'unga in two. "What is this?" The sword choked out. "You may have been powerful in my father's time but you are nothing compared to me. Simply be absorbed and be gone." With that all of So'unga energy was taken into the Bakusaiga. Sesshoumaru immediately jumped into the sky and swung his blade. Bakusaiga now imbued with the power So'unga sliced open the sky of the underworld and Sesshoumaru wasted no time leaping through it. The chilly air of the night welcomed his return to the mortal world. He landed in a field of flowers (I know, irony) somewhere he did not know and did not care. He had her back. All his irritation, finally gone. To bring her back he went through hell itself. And now it was time to wake her up. The woman who in the process of reclaiming her heart, stole his. Kagura - the free wind.


	2. Chapter 2 - Know That Your Back

Kagura open her eyes to a sight she had seen a hundred times before. She was laying in a massive bed in some far away mansion. Her wounds were gone and her clothes were changed. Her heart hummed within her chest where it belonged. And standing before her was none other than Sesshoumaru, the man who had miraculously saved her from death. The man she loved but could never have. The thing about the underworld she had learned was that more than physical pain, it tormented you with emotional pain. It gave you all your greatest desires right before ripping it all away. Torturing you with the thing you want most. For her it was him, the great dog demon lord of the west, Sesshoumaru. But this was just another one of hell's illusions. That she had never died but been saved by him, loved by him. Or so she thought until he spoke words that not even hell itself could conjure up. "How dare you die without my permission" he said in that calm regal voice of his, the anger, guilt and pain dripping from his words. She stared up at him wide eyed. Not believing her ears. Never in what felt like an eternity had one of the illusions say something like that. Words that without a doubt belonged to Sesshoumaru, but how. Only now did she truly start to take in her surroundings. First and foremost she took in Sesshoumaru. The large bed covered with velvet she was on. The crimson painted walls lined with tapestries and calligraphy. The columns woven with golden vines that climbed to the ceiling. With opened bay windows that let in the moon's soft glow and gentle breeze. All these things only registered in Kagura's peripheral vision. Her main focus was on the man standing before her. He was different than she remembered. He seemed much more noble, mature and powerful. The underworld could only use the memories pulled from the minds of its inhabitants against them. But it did not give it only took away, till you can't even remember the faces of your loved ones anymore. But the man who stood before her now, she could feel presence, his warmth, his...irritation. Wait what. Why was he so irritated at her with that look of annoyance all over his face? Then she realized she'd been staring at him the entire time without saying a word. "Are you done gawking at me already? I asked you a question." He spoke in a low but edgy voice. "I-I-I don't understand what's happening." She stammered. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and sighed. "Then I will tell you. You have been dead for the past three years but that is no longer so. In order to bring you back I had to retrieve your body which was destroyed by miasma form hell. Then the matter of restoring your soul was child's play with Tensaga. The reason for my doing this was self clarification. I could not live with your death on my conscience." His words were like being injected with miasma all over again. He brought her back just to clear away the failure of saving her. She shook with anger and sadness. "So that's it, you just wanted a clean conscience. Do you know what three years in hell feels like? It's a lifetime. Yet all-." She faltered when he began to do something she couldn't fathom. Sesshoumaru silently removed his swords and placed them on the sword-racks lining the back wall, and then removed his armour and mokomoko until he was left in just his kimono alone. Kagura's face turned beet red and she back up on the bed. _Why the hell is he undressing_, _what could he want_ (like you don't know what he wants) she asked herself. "There is one other thing I would like to confirm." He said while approaching the bed. "And what would t-that be." She responded, backing up a bit. "You took something with you when you died. Something you managed to gain right at the end. I want to confirm if I should leave it with you or take it away." What was he talking about? What she gained before dying. The only thing she could think of was. No, her eyes went wide with realization, her heart. That is what she had gained before dying. It was the reason for her death and now he wanted to take it from her. She backed away until she hit the wall and clutched her chest where her heart was pounding within. Almost wishing she was dead again if it meant protecting it. He used his speed to close the gap between them, placing his hand over hers. She screamed but didn't fight him; she knew it would be useless even if she had her fan. Then something even more bizarre occurred, he smiled. "Relax woman" he said softly, leaning into her, his nose brushing against hers, making her heart race. "It was not your heart alone you took with you to hell. You also whisked away mine. I brought you back to reclaim it but now I think I would prefer it if you kept it. If you wished to that is." His words had her heart hammering inside her chest so hard it felt like it was about to break out through her ribs. She tried to claim it down but could not. Of course she wanted his heart. But not just that she wanted him completely. At first she wanted her heart back purely for herself. To be free of the detestable hanyou Naraku and live how she chose. But after meeting Sesshoumaru that goal change. Now she wanted it back to give it to someone worthy of it. To exchange it with his, and now she finds out that she had taken it without either of them being aware of it. She tried to answer, to say yes. But the air in her lungs was gone, her vocal cords maddeningly silent. At a lost as how to respond, her body answered for her. Leaning forward those last few inches and pressing her lips lightly to his own. Warmth flooded her body from the contact and she instantly felt light-headed. The kiss grew more passionate by the second as they both surrendered their hearts to one another. Their questing hands roaming everywhere they could reach. Sesshoumaru finally broke away, while Kagura's body listed forward unwilling to release his lips. "Should I take that as a yes then?" He said with a cocky smile gracing his lips. Her answer came in the form of her throwing her arms around his neck and crashing her lips back into his. She kissed him like his lips were more important to her than oxygen. And Sesshoumaru returned it with equal frenzy. They licked and sucked at each other's lips, Sesshoumaru using the moments when she gasped for breath to plunge into her mouth with his tongue. Tasting her teeth tongue and saliva, leaving nothing untouched, making Kagura moan and shiver from pleasure and heat. He pulled away from her gaining a groan of disapproval until it turned into a surprised shriek when he grabbed her ass firmly and tossed her back onto the bed. Pure lust danced in his eyes that were directed straight at her, turning the heat inside her into an all consuming inferno. "I have three years of built up irritation towards your blatant thievery woman. So I sincerely hope that you don't believe that this will be a short night.

Kagura pov

I was too dazzled by his burning gaze to notice what his hands were doing. I definitely felt when he used the claw of his right index finger to slice open my kimono and undergarments at the same time. His eyes declaring that he refused to wait any longer to make me his. I shivered from both the sudden cold and the intensity of his gaze. I attempt to speak, to launch a complaint about his clear abuse of my clothing but he sealed my lips shut with his own. I guess words were not the sounds he wanted to hear from me. My mind was in complete turmoil, half refusing to believe that this was real. That he would jump into the underworld to save me. That he wanted me. He slowly moved from my lips, burning a trail of wet kisses to my ear, whispering his intent to have me screaming his name. He continued his destructive path down the column of my neck to my collarbone. Nipping and licking at it until I was writhing beneath him. Moving unbearably slowly to the mound of my breast, he kissed around it, refusing to touch the hardened nipple but ghosting over it with his breath till I whimpered. He locked his gaze with mine, delighting in my quivering from under him and my lust filled eyes. He knew what he was doing to me, driving me crazy with his touch, god this man was going to be the death of me all over again. Suddenly his lips clamped down over my nipple making my back bow and causing me to fist my hands into the sheets and moan his name far louder than I thought I could. My mind went blank as he rolled the sensitive nub in his mouth with his tongue while massaging the other one, pinching it between his thumb and index fingers. His free hand slid down my body and began tracing circles around my clit and neither-lips. _Oh sweet Jesus is he trying to give me a heart attack, there only so much a girl can take at once._ He moved his lips moved up to ear. His hot breath sending sparks down my spine. "What would you like me to do next" he rasped into my ear, sucking at the lobe. How was I supposed to answer him in my devastated mental state? "You know what I want" I moaned out, clutching at his back. "Oh so now you believe me to be physic. How would I know what you want if you do not voice them" he said, sucking the sweet spot on my neck and pulling more moans from me. God he was such a tease. "You, inside me, right now." he then slip a finger inside me pumping it a few times before inserting another. "OH GOD, SESSHOUMARU, NOW, PLEASE!" I cried out in desperation. He was satisfied with that reaction and slid his fingers out, stripping completely and lining up his large erection with my entrance. I gasped at his size, he really was great demon, I wasn't entirely sure something that large would fit inside me. But he then quickly slid into my wetness until he was fully sheathed within me. I was gasping for breath and digging my nails into his shoulder blades at the pain. But it soon dissipated leaving behind and incredible sense of fullness. Now I belonged to him body, heart and soul and tears of pure joy rolled down my cheeks. With the last trance of pain gone I rolled my hips against his to show him I was ready again. He kissed off my cheeks and then kissed my lips passionately as he pulled out and trusted back in. I broke the kiss and threw my head back, moaning loudly at the pleasure that washed over me. He slowly increased his pace and my moans slowly turned to screams. Soon he was pound into me at a pace that bordered on animalistic, the skin of our hips slapping against each other and echoing through the room. He attacked my nipples again while keeping up his rigorous pace. My back arched off the bed, thrusting my chest into his hungry hot mouth as I screamed his named. Then just stop all movement and sat up straight. I whimpered and writhed for his touch, mad that he stopped when he did. The hot coil that was tightening in the pit of my stomach was now fading fast. I threw him my best puppy dog eyes, silently begging to continue. Without warning he gripped my hips tightly – no doubt that's going to leave a mark – and slammed into me with such force and so deeply that it was nearly painful. The coil in my belly didn't even have time to wind up and it exploded immediately upon impact. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I screamed as my puppy dog eyes rolled back into my head. My hands fisted in sheet so tight they ripped through them as my body bowed off the bed. I was screaming his name over and over again as my orgasm tore through me. I almost black out form the force of it. As I finally came down from my high Sesshoumaru slid out and then drove back into me with identical force. I was screaming his name and arching yet again as my conscience was sent on another trip. This time though he built up a rhythm, making me cum on nearly every thrust. My mind was in utter shambles, he was going to be the death of me all over again although I don't think I'll mind it this time. "Oh god, Sesshoumaru, you'll make me go crazy, oh god, baby please, no more, I can't take this, oh god again, I'm cumming again, AHHH!." He of course didn't stop as orgasm after orgasm rocked me to my core. Then his pace became erratic as he finally moaned my name to his own release, flooded my womb with his warmth. Never have I felt more complete than in this moment, relishing the feel of him within me and his weight as he collapsed on top of me. We stayed like that for a few minutes just enjoying each other's presence. Let everything that happened to night sink in. He had come to heel just to get me, confessed his love to me, and then made earth shaking love to me. This was a lot to take it both figuratively and literally. "So I guess this means I'm keeping it then, your heart that is." He chuckled into my neck. "What do you think? Of course I will be taking yours in exchange." Now it was my turn to chuckle "you don't hear me complaining about it do you." Then we both returned to comfortable silence. "Hey Sesshoumaru" I whisper into his ear. He shifted his face to look at me and I kissed him deeply, with all my heart behind it. "I love you" I whispered as fatigue began to over take me. He smiled and said "I love you too, Kagura". Then he flipped me onto my hands and knees and took me by the waist again. I stared back at him dumbfounded, he couldn't possibly be serious. He wanted to go at it again, after the royal fucking he just gave me. But his expression said that he was dead serious.

"What, didn't I tell you that this was going to be a long night."

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3 - Since You've Been Back

Kagura pov

I opened my eyes to a sight I've seen for the past thirteen years, my daughters behind. Wait what, why is Kyouka's butt where her father's face should be. More precisely, why is it on top of her father's face. As our youngest child and first daughter she was allowed special treatment, which is just a fancy way of saying she was spoiled, especially by her father. Sesshoumaru could never deny her any want, even condoning her sleeping in our bed, on his face. Then again she was only five. I couldn't help but smile at the sight though. For never in my wildest dreams was such a sight possible. A child, my child, draped across the face of the man I loved, a man I thought would never return those feelings. Oh how wrong I was. Not only did he venture into the underworld to rescue me, just to return said feelings. But he also chose me to bear his three incredible children.

The oldest of the three was our son, Ryoken. He was born the very same year that I was brought back to life. Sesshoumaru wasted no time in knocking me up. He was much like his father, always serious and only focused on strength. Not many things interested him and he saw humans as small animals that needed constant supervision. He was incredible strong naturally, always training with his father or a member of the personal guard; no one else in the castle being able to match him. Recently on his thirteenth birthday his father took him to the old weapon-smith Totosei. It was there that he had one of his fangs removed by the old man to create his very own weapon. The weapon created was a massive six foot bansho-fan. It was an incredibly powerful weapon, capable of generating tornadoes with one swing, in fact in only three years time; he would surpass me in terms of strength. Furthermore like his father, Ryoken was quite compassionate beneath that tough exterior shell of his. He was always kind to his siblings and the staff at the castle, kind but never soft, ready to kill at even the slightest insult. His goal is to one day surpass his father.

His youngest brother Inuoji however, more took after me. He was like a leaf in the wind. He went with the flow of any situation, never really taking anything too seriously or half-heatedly. To others he appeared to be lazy but this was not the case. He could go from a gentle breeze, to a furious gale and back again before you had time to register it. Since he was only ten old years he had no weapon of his own. Still his father trained him relentlessly in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. He would often invoke the rage of his father by ducking out on his training to go play with his cousins. Inuoji really got along well with Inuyasha and Kagome's children, as well as the rest of Inuyasha's gang and the humans that resided in the village under his protection. This greatly annoyed Sesshoumaru, to which I would have to spend many hours a night 'calming' him down, not that I'm complaining. Inuoji was a simple person to read, he wanted to have fun cause mischief and enjoy the thrill of a good fight.

And then lastly, for now at least, is our adorable daughter Kyouka. She was the jewel of her father's eye, her father sparing no expense to please her. A fact she was not only aware of but also exploited. Case in point, the fact that she is now here, sound asleep in our bed, on her father's face no less. Both of her brother's were born with their father's slivery hair colour but my crimson eyes. She however was the reverse, possessing my raven black hair and her father's golden eyes, but all bearing the crescent moon on their foreheads like their father. She also possessed a natural wind tunnel in her right hand. Being five, she simple enjoyed the love of her parents and bossing her brothers around. She acted like a queen and everyone played along with her, always running about the castle ordering the servants to do mundane things for her. Like running downstairs then ordering to be carried back up. She was a carefree and pampered child, and that's the way she'll stay, until she turns ten that is, then her father begins her training. As if he would allow any child of his to be weak.

I got out of bed and slowly peeled her off her father's face, cradling her in my arms. "Ok my little princess, time to return to your own room." I whispered softly while moving around the bed to place a light kiss on Sesshoumaru's forehead. "There was no need to move her" he whispered as I straightened back up, of course he's awake. "No, you spoil her too much. Besides don't you have that yearly meeting with your brother today? So you might as well get up already." I softly chastised him. He groaned and turned his face into the pillows and I felt privileged that only I could see this side of him. He was already dressed by the time I returned from putting Kyouka in the own bed, not that she stayed there. She was now up and about, bothering the servants with her demands. I had asked Ren to watch over her for the morning seeing as it was going to be a busy day. Ren was a human girl Sesshoumaru had saved long ago. After spending her childhood at the human village Inuyasha resided in, on Sesshoumaru's orders. She had learned many demon slaying arts and spells from Songo and Miroku, as well the old lady Kaede. Then when she turned eighteen, she returned to Sesshoumaru's side and asked to become a member of his guard. He accepted her after witnessing her skills first hand, making her the second human within his guard alongside kohaku.

The members of Sesshoumaru's honour guard were aside from me as the head, Hakudoshi, Kanna, Kohaku and Ren. Like me, Hakudoshi and Kanna were rescued from the underworld.

Hakudoshi was chosen for his cunning, and his ability to create near impenetrable barriers. After being revived he pledged eternal servitude to Sesshoumaru then left to create seek out his own weapon. He first gathered the broken pieces of the halberd, Banryu. Then he collected the remains of his old steed, Entei. Lastly he sought out the few remaining chunk of Meioju's shell. Once he had all these components he headed off to Totosei the blacksmith. He ordered the old man to use the remains of the Banryu and Entei's bones to recreate the halberd, then to use the remains of Meioju's shell to create armour for him. The old man warned him that the halberd would be extremely powerful, bearing the malice of the thousand humans and thousand demons that it had beheaded. Maybe too strong for him to control, but Hakudoshi had smiled at that fact and order it made anyway. After five weeks the items were ready. Totosei had made from the shell into upper torso armour with shoulder guards plus arm and shin gauntlets. He had used Entei's bones as a bonding agent to remake the halberd Banryu. Totosei even claimed that its aura was strong enough to rival that of the Tetsusaiga and Bakusaiga.

Although he was reluctant to place such a weapon in Hakudoshi's hands, he did so regardless. He half expecting the malefic aura of the blade to overtake and possess the boy. How shock he was to see the young boy gripping the handle of the halberd effortlessly, at one with it. Hakudoshi chuckled loudly "Foolish old man. The halberd now contains the remains of Entei. A demon that was completely loyal to me, whose strength makes the malice of a thousand weak demons and humans seem like nothing. How could this weapon ever hope to possess me?" He said in a smug voice, but the old blacksmith understood. Hakudoshi had already foreseen the might of the weapon and took early steps to control it. Truly this boy's intellect was formidable, now he had a weapon and armour to match. Hakudoshi then went to test the halberds power by battle Inuyasha. In the fight he found he could use five techniques which he's already named. His 'Banryu flash fire wave' was a move on par with the wind scar. 'Hatred Ball', he condensed a large amount of youki into a molten like sphere of great destructive power. 'Dragon thunder', is concentrating a massive amount of youki into a ball then causing repeated Omni-directional lightening strikes. 'Hell Geyser' was him stabbing the halberd into the ground, and then causing a massive geyser of flame to erupt beneath and incinerate an opponent or opponents.

And his most powerful move was the 'absolute obliteration cannon'. In which he focuses an insane amount of youki at the tip of the halberd then fires it straight at his target on the ground. The resulting explosion is powerful enough to wipe out everything within a five mile radius. But even with all this new found power he still lost to Inuyasha, badly. Then there was Kanna. She acted as Sesshoumaru's eyes and ears. After she retrieved and restored her mirror she regularly relays information to Sesshoumaru, keeping a watchful eye on our territory and our enemy's movements. And even if she was a soft spoken girl, everyone knew to fear and respect her. Kohaku and Ren served as the only humans in the whole castle. But none of the lower demons and servants dared oppose them; they were incredible skilled demon slayers after all, especially Ren with her holy wires and potions. This was why each of the guards was called on today for the yearly meeting with Inuyasha's groups.

This meeting had begun taking place after Inuyasha had become a full demon. Apparently his demon blood was too strong for his human blood to fight and little by little. Battle by battle, it had pushed his human blood out. This was supposed to have been prevented by his sword. But it lost the ability to do this after it was broken and then mended using Inuyasha's fang. Kagome had tried to stop the process by performing some kind of sealing spell on him but it backfired. Locking a portion of his demonic energy inside her by accident and turning her into a half demon herself. After that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha tried to hold talks about dividing their father's territory. But that quickly resulted in a fight that leveled a forest and two mountains. So they tried again, this time with me and Kagome present, it somewhat work. Then before we knew it, it had turned into a yearly thing were they mostly just fight each other and brag about whatever they had over the other. It was quickly becoming a sort of family reunion type of event. But serious matters were discussed as well, like borders and outside threats. The kids also enjoyed the get together's as it gave them a chance to clash with their cousins, funny that while Sesshoumaru and I had two boys and one girl, Inuyasha and Kagome had two girls and one boy. After the morning's activities of training and other duties were done, it was time to head to the meeting place. Apparently Sesshoumaru's mother was going to make an appearance today, oh joy.

We arrived at the same time as Inuyasha's group. Inuyasha's group comprised of Him Kagome and their children, Kikyo, Izayoi and Keba. Shippo the young fox demon and his mate Soten who was the last of the thunder demon tribe. Songo and Miroku made up the last members. Sesshoumaru's mother decided to make a fashionably late entry. We gathered at Nikou Mountain this year and already Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were glaring daggers at each other. The children unfortunately mirrored their father's. Ryoken stared down Kikyo, Inuoji glared at Izayoi and Kyouka and Keba were already throwing rocks at each other, although they seemed to be having fun instead of being serious. "Alright hot heads, if you're going to fight then do it somewhere else." I quickly shouted and Kagome backed me up. "Exactly, we don't want you wreaking the panic area. So go beat yourselves silly then come back for lunch." She shouted and everyone agreed to the terms. The ones eager to fight flew to find a suitable battleground. While the rest stayed behind to set things up. This had become my life now, friends I thought I would never have, family dearer to me than my own heart. And a soul mate I still had trouble believe was real. As if any minute now I would wake up to realize that I was still in hell, and that this was all one big cruel trick being played on me. But Sesshoumaru reminded me every day – and every night – that this was no mere illusion. That he had truly rescued me. And there was no way in hell I was ever going to let this go.

The sex is way too good.

THE END.


End file.
